Beauty From Pain
by Herokari
Summary: Inuyasha must choose between Kikyo and Kagome, who will he choose? Full summary inside. Rated M for language and future chapters.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! I wrote this after only seeing a few episodes, so be warned! I've seen the whole series now and know some of my story is off(like Miroku's prayer beads) but left it as it was. Also, I do not own the song, Beauty from Pain, this is by Superchic[k.

Prologue: Two girls, two bodies, two spirits, one similarity: They look exactly alike. Kagome and Kikyo have been battling it out ever since they met each other. One is in love with Inuyasha, and one is falling for him. One travels with him, watching him without realizing it. The other sees him from afar, catching his eye from time to time. As their battle continues, the stakes are raised higher, and the outcome could be disastrous. And the only one who can stop it, the one they're fighting for, is finally realizing what he must do. He must choose which girl he truly feels for, which one he loves. But the one who isn't chosen, will not be allowed to live. Who will he choose? Which one is destined to live with him, and which one will go to Hell?

Chapter One, Meeting at Midnight

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" The little fox demon, Shippo, jumped up as the half-demon dog walked to the entrance of the cave.

"Out."

Shippo shrugged and went back to eating his Ramen, this was the answer he usually got from the Inu anyway. "Hey Shippo, where'd Inuyasha go?" Kagome, a young teenage girl, came from the forest carrying firewood.

"Out, that's what he said anyway."

Kagome put some more wood into the fire before walking back the other way. "I'm going walking for a while Shippo, I'll be back soon." Shippo waved and continued eating. 'I wonder where Inuyasha went?' She continued walking until she came to a waterfall, her quiet place. She sat down on the edge, letting her feet soak in a small stream that ran by. 'I remember when I first met Inuyasha, he was so annoying. But he did look kinda cute hanging on that tree by an arrow.' She shook her head, trying to figure out why every time she was alone she thought of Inuyasha. A bird chirped in a nearby tree, a baby bird. She stood up and walked to the tree, grasping the lowest branch. 'I wonder what kind of bird it is?' She climbed up the tree reaching the branch where a nest sat. The small creature looked at her and chirped. "Hey little guy, why are you crying? Is your mommy gone?" The bird chirped again. Kagome held out her hand and the bird hopped into it. "You're so small, I hope nothing happened to your mommy." She petted it and sat it back in its nest. She looked down, curious at how high she was. Wow. She hadn't realized she'd climbed so high. She was about to climb down when she heard someone approaching.

"Kikyo, we've got to stop meeting like this, Shippo is going to follow me one day." Kagome tried not to gasp as Inuyasha and Kikyo walked into view, well her view anyway, she was hidden in the tree's branches. The baby bird let out a cry and the two looked up. Kagome held her breath hoping they wouldn't see her.

"What was that?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and walked to the waterfall, "It was just a bird. Come on, we need to talk." Kagome watched as the two sat down by the waterfall.

"What it is Inuyasha?" Kagome growled, she sounded so innocent.

"You and me, it's not working." Kagome grinned and nodded.

"But Inuyasha, we've been together for so long. Is it because of that Kagome, because if it is, I can take care of it."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, you will not take care of 'it.' And if you harm Kagome, I will send you straight to Hell." Kagome's grin widened.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I tried to be the one for you, I really did." Kagome growled as Kikyo began crying into Inuyasha's Kimono.

"Faker." She mumbled.

Inuyasha embraced her, comforting her, as Kagome fumed in the tree above. Kikyo looked into the demon's eyes and kissed him. Kagome wouldn't have been mad if Inuyasha had pushed her away, but he didn't. She couldn't stand to watch this anymore. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Kagome climbed down the tree. She was now on the opposite side of the tree facing away from the two. She was finally on the last branch, a few feet from the ground, when it broke. Letting out a cry of surprise she flung her hands in front of her, bracing for the fall. Hearing a sickening crack, she stumbled up and ran.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and turned towards the tree, why hadn't he smelled her? Kagome was here. "Kikyo, I have to go."

The priestess grabbed his Kimono. "But why?"

He turned to her as he heard Kagome running away. "I have to get to Kagome."

The girl's eyes hardened, "So it is her."

He didn't answer, he just jumped up and began running for Kagome. 'Kagome, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking.' He ran fast, but couldn't seem to find her. 'Kagome where are you?' He searched around, he couldn't fine her. She was hiding from him, there was only one place she would go. He had met with Kikyo today to clear everything up, but it had just gotten worse. She might never forgive him, he'd never forgive himself. "Kagome!"

Kagome looked back as she ran, hearing her name. "Oof!" She flew face forward as she tripped over a large tree root. She braced her fall with her injured hand, and cried out in pain. 'It hurts so bad. I probably broke it. I wish Kaede was nearby, she could fix it.' Tears continued streaming down her face as she got up and continued running. 'I was so stupid, to think that he liked me. Of course he would pick Kikyo over me, he knows her better.' She finally spotted what she'd been looking for, the well.

As she stood on the edge, Inuyasha ran up behind her. "Kagome wait!" She looked back at the Inu, sadness and hurt in her eyes, then jumped in. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran and jumped in, but without the Shikon Jewel shards, he simply hit the bottom. "No, Kagome!"

End Chapter

**Next Time:** "Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" "Shut up, Shippo." "I just asked a question, geez." "Hey Kagome...Oh my gosh! What happened to your arm?!" "Nothing, just leave me alone, Sota." "I will get my revenge Kagome, I will." "Kikyo, where's Kagome?! What have you done with her?!" "Do you love me Inuyasha? Choose your words wisely, or there will be consequences, serious consequences." (A.N. On chapter previews, I will just be giving quotations from throughout the chapter, to confuse you and get you interested. )

So, how was it? Sorry if it sounds dorky right now, but it'll get better, I promise! Crystal


End file.
